Being in an era of technology, portable electronic devices, such as cell phones, tablets, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), cameras, gaming devices, personal navigation devices, audio players, multimedia players and the like are ubiquitous in daily life. Whether the portable electronic devices are being used for taking pictures, surfing the web, connecting to global positioning systems (“GPS”) for navigation, watching movies or other reasons, use of portable electronic devices is prevalent and increasing. Such use, however, often requires a user to occupy both hands, one hand to hold or handle the device and the other hand to manipulate the device by swiping the screen, pressing buttons, or the like. Accordingly, there is a need for a device to simplify usage of the portable electronic devices for the ease and convenience of the user, particularly by developing a device that is capable of holding the portable electronic device in a convenient location on nearly any surface for viewing and usage by the user. The preferred invention provides a device to meet the identified needs and overcome shortcomings in existing devices.